The present invention relates to the mounts for photograph albums.
There are known mounts for photograph albums formed from transparent sheets of weldable plastic material, welded to each other at their edges to form pockets with sizes suitable for containing one or two photographs back-to-back. In the mounts of the above type, the pockets for containing the photographs vary in size according to the format of the photographs, and are open on one side only, generally on a short side, and therefore the photograph has to be inserted into the pocket with a certain disposition, even if it should be orientated differently in order to be seen correctly without the necessity of rotating the album.